


Make This Better Than a Romcom

by Lemons_are_just_cake



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Late night talks, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cliche as all hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemons_are_just_cake/pseuds/Lemons_are_just_cake
Summary: Dream and George love having late night talks, it's become routine and it slowly becomes Dream's favourite time of night.Aka it's a soft and short oneshot about dream and george's sleepy confessions
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Make This Better Than a Romcom

The air of the room was sweet, the two had stayed up laying down in Dream's bed. It was one of the days George stayed over, Dream always loved it when it happened cause they slowly gathered so much more comfort with each other. Maybe it was the night air promising no one would see it, maybe it was because they think it's a secret the two of them will hold.

The previous giggles lay in the air as they lay, Dream's fingers that lay above his head feel George's stray hairs. The best way to describe it is a romcom two best friends laying across the bed from each other. He wished it was like the romcom's so he could confess and not fear that his practically childhood best friend could immediately reciprocate. Though it wasn't a romcom.

"Hey Dream?" George's voice was softer and laced with the temptation of sleep.

"Hm?" The noise came directly from the blond's throat, a noise that you'd expect from someone up at 5 in the morning like the two of them are.

"Is... is it alright if I say in your bed with you tonight?" Immediately there was a lump placed in Dream's throat, the first thought that stuck was 'when did I get put into a movie or a book?'

"You can," Dream mumbles slightly, turning his head to look directly at the brunet who had a lazy smile and a slight pink tint to his cheeks. "Only if you say you love me though." He teased with a smile, he watched how quickly the slight pink turned bright red.

"Dreeammm." He groaned softly into his hands, "Please tell me your joking." The blond leaned up, staring at George with only sickly sweet feelings behind it.

"Oh come on Georgie, just say it- I mean I already know you do but-" He was cut off very quickly by the sudden movement of George leaning up and turning to him, his eyes closed, and oh, the words had uttered.

"Dream, I love you, so much." His voice was soft and didn't have any hint of a joking tone, as if he read that the 'joke' Dream said was just a mask for his true feelings, "I.. I want to kiss your stupid freckled face- I've wanted to kiss your stupid freckled face for months now, I love you, Dream." He took in a deep breath and peeked at the blond.

Dream's face was warm and he moved slow, but instinctually. He cupped George's face and whispered to him as if saying it louder would burst their bubble, "Can I kiss you, George?" George leaned into Dream's hand, and nodded.

They both leaned in giving each other a tired and sweet kiss, better described as drinking a particularly sweet glass of lemonade with a warm sun giving you the feeling of sleepiness. It was as perfect as a tired confession could be, most definitely better than the romcoms. They pull away with a two lazy smiles and redder lips than before.

"I love you too, Georgie."


End file.
